darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Lucius Netherbane
Lucius Netherbane is a Master of Assassins currently serving the Angelus Nocturne and residing deep in the mountains between the Plaguelands and the Hinterlands. Appearance Lucius is a foreboding looking Male 6'8" tall, his body is formed of highly toned musculature wrapped in a lightly tanned skin making a slender but solid, strong male. His facial features, however often covered by mask and hood are as though chiseled out of stone, a strong jawline and smooth lips marred by a single scar on the right side his nose unbroken even through all his years of combat, his eyes pits of haunting blue. His head is normally shaven to the point of baldness revealing tattoo's that trail across his head and down his neck in a runic, jagged pattern. Lucius upper body is relatively unscarred, the occasional faint mark left by a blade can be seen, the tattoo's from his head trailing down the back of his neck and across his shoulders spreading across his muscular chest and abdomen as well as down his arms ending just below the elbow. Lucius is generally dressed in a suit of jet black armor, leather adorned with plates of dark metal that make for a terrifying visage and strong defense against blades. occasionally he wears a similar suit of armor but in white though this is very rare. Lucius can sometimes be seen to be as a beast of shadow, a humanoid shape featureless save for blue fires where there should be eyes, a hollow echoing voice as though from the void will issue forth at these times and his only weapons are claws of shadow that flay the flesh from bone. Lucius can usually be seen to carry either a pair of daggers or a pair of ornate swords marked, one by elven, the other demonic writing. Tessaiga, the elven blade, is marked with a strand of writing down the side of the blade that simply states one word. "Justice". San'shar, the Demonic sword, has runes covering the blade, the blasphemous symbols read many horrifying things but the message is simple. "Destruction" it is rare to see Lucius without his hood and there are only three living souls that know his true appearance under the mask. the rest know an alibi, a whispered name of fear. Background Lucius was born in the city of Stratholme to parents of a mixed blood, his mother and father, unknown to all but himself and two relatives both died on a tragic night that decided the future course of Lucius's life. His father Davian netherbane, an abusive man with more care for his own pleasures than his family came home, as many nights and assaulted his mother before his eyes, something broke in the boy that night and he snapped stroking his father with a candlestick that shattered the man's kneecap with its weight. his father drew a blade on him and advanced telling him he should have killed him at birth, lunging at the nimble child he attempted to murder his own son, who narrowly avoided the blade, in the fight the blade was lost between the pair and when the dust cleared lucius was left stood over his dying father a blooded blade in his hand as his father bled to death, a gash in his throat allowing his heart to pump his lifeblood over the floor of their house. His mother taking the blame for the killing was beaten to death by over zealous guards the very same night, guards who weeks later were found dead in pools of their own excrement a single dagger wound below the heart killing each. The boy became a gutter runner, learning the ways of the streets quickly, by age twelve he was the leader of a group of pickpocket children and worked to form his gang into a tool to keep each other safe. over the course of the next year lucius was found by a man known as Gorvon Sul. Gorvon Sul was a local crimelord in stratholme and he took lucius under his wind paying for the boy to be trained by the best fighters and sneaks he knew of, but lucius' hunger grew. by the age of eighteen he had killed the man and taken control of his empire. By the age of twenty lucius left the empire in the hands of a childhood friend and left in search of training. over the next ten years lucius trained constantly becoming a lethal weapon, a cold blooded mindless killer. Personality Lucius is a killer. a weapon of death and discord. where a blade in the dark is needed lucius can strike with precision and skill and escape usually before the kill has been noticed, where a message needs to be sent lucius can cause a scene that delivers a brutal message to all who see it. "Death has come" He is quick to anger but uses anger as a tool rather then letting it cloud his judgement and he has a deep seated hatred for the scarlet crusade. See also Category:Characters